


The Cure For Amnesia

by omegas



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegas/pseuds/omegas
Summary: Time ticks by, and the past, once known so well, becomes a stranger.After awaking from his ten-year crystal sleep, King Noctis Lucis Caelum remembers nothing of his life as the Prince of Lucis; but his friend from his past, Prompto Argentum, remembers vividly the intimate encounters they shared in the past, and desperately tries to jog his king's memory.





	The Cure For Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> "prompt 964: time ticks by, and the past, once known so well, becomes a stranger" -- daily-prompts @ tumblr
> 
> yet another promptis fic from yours truly.  
> if you want to know more about my writing, visit my tumblr; yeolberrie!

Time ticks by, and the past, once known so well, becomes a stranger.

Five years have passed since light was restored to Eos. The True King, Noctis Lucis Caelum, awoke from a ten-year slumber to defeat the Immortal Accursed that so desperately sought to overthrow him; three Kingsguard at his side until the very moment the sun rose for the first time in a decade. Despite the dedication and intimacy the three held towards the king, His Majesty had no idea who they were.

The five years since allowed Noctis to peer into the lives of these strangers. The life of Gladiolus Amicitia; the king's own Sworn Sheild. Of Ignis Scientia; the Royal Advisor. And of Prompto Argentum; the king's childhood friend, the youthful man the most affected by the king's amnesia.

Noctis knew his companions only as who they were now; in their thirties, Gladiolus with a family, Ingis the Citadel's head chef, and Prompto planning to propose to a mechanic named Cindy. But when they looked at him, they saw a lifetime's worth of memories; the scars of adventure still present on their bodies.

Peace has finally fallen over Eos. His Majesty spent his days making the world outside of Insomnia's now-fallen walls mirror the splendor of the Crown City itself; the first outpost to become home to new high-rises and cell phone towers being Hammerhead, a desert city famous for the garage run by Cid Sophiar and his granddaughter -- the apple of Prompto Argentum's eye, Cindy Aurum.

"It's nice to see you again, Majesty," Cindy didn't look away from the view of her new city as she spoke to the king. The smile on her face was nostalgic and warm as she continued, "I heard that you don't remember much before you fell into 'yer crystal sleep, but...it's still great to see you. Thanks for comin' all this way for the hotel's grand openin'."

When Cindy finally turned to look at Noctis, her emerald eyes twinkled with a hint of sadness. Noctis avoided her gaze, instead turning to look at the bustling streets of Hammerhead. The pit in his stomach was quickly replaced with a sense of warmth when he saw families walk through the streets of Hammerhead -- people were living en masse outside of Insomnia for the first time in Noctis' lifetime, and being able to accomplish such a thing as king brought a sense of accomplishment to him.

The sense of accomplishment was always diminished when he was reminded that he lost his memory, and it wasn't coming back anytime soon.

"It's...nice to see you too, Cindy," Noctis said it so quietly, Cindy almost missed it, "Although I can't recall what caused our paths to cross, I'm still grateful you want to stick around."

"Aww," she cooed, "Ain't you the sweetest."

The pair's attention was taken away from one another as they heard the creaking of a door behind them; light from the hallway reflecting onto the hotel suite's marble floors and a pair of black boots stepping upon the reflective surface. Cindy's face lit up as the man swung the door shut behind him, sending a wave and a flirty smile his way when they locked eyes.

"Oh--Cindy, you're here."

"Of course I am, Prompto," her voice held a flirtatious lilt, "Just keeping our king company. Need to steal him away, Mr. Kingsguard?"

"Yeah," his normally energetic voice was hushed and nervous.

Cindy, sensing the mood, took her leave silently. Prompto took her place at the dinette, folding gloved hands over the smooth marble table and looking out upon Hammerhead. "Never thought I'd see Hammerhead like this," he said to himself, "...It's amazing."

Noctis hummed in acknowledgement more than agreement. While Prompto watched busses and cars speed through the streets, Noctis found his eyes drifting towards his companion. Underneath his matured exterior, his mind's eye could see a youthful Prompto; bare-faced and energetic with stars in his eyes and no sleeves on his jackets. Prompto tugged on the leather sleeve of his Crownsguard garb as if Noctis made these observations out loud.

Prompto cleared his throat into a fist as he swiveled in his seat to face Noctis. "Y'know, Noct...I think we should try to start triggering your memory."

Noctis hesitated. "...It's already been five years. You don't think--"

"It's never too late!" Prompto was quick to object, "I...have a lot of keepsakes from our time as friends, and I think seeing them could help. Or, at least it would be a start!"

Noctis digested Prompto's words. His eyes turned from his friend once again and back out to the sky, now getting painted with shades of red and orange; the phenomenon always making the king feel a pang of anxiety deep in his stomach, for reasons entirely unknown to him.

"Noooct."

Prompto was pouting when his friend looked back at him. Noctis snickered at that, making Prompto laugh in turn. As he rose from his seat, Prompto said, "I kept most of my stuff back home. I'll make a quick trip overnight and bring it back for you, 'kay?"

"Thank you," replied Noctis, "Drive safe."

"You know I always make Ignis drive!" Prompto called before the door slammed in his wake.

  
The morning brought Noctis out of Hammerhead's luxury hotel and into the burning desert sun, black Insomnian garb soaking up every ray. The new city's influence reached all the way to Longwythe, where the base of the mountain that formerly homed Adamantoise remained untouched by urban development. It was there where the king met Prompto, a decades-old camera gripped in his hands. When Noctis blinked, the image of Prompto transformed into the younger Prompto his mind's eye loved to linger on; that same black-and-gray camera gripped in his hands. Another blink brought Noctis back to reality, Prompto enthusiastic as he waved to his old friend.

Prompto's boots kicked up dirt and sand as he jogged up to Noctis, crossing a dirt road to meet his king. "You made it!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Noctis was honest, "...What did you have to show me?"

Prompto let out a small ah, and his attention quickly went to the camera in his hands. A few clicks on a circular keypad pulled up something that caused the blond's crystal-blue eyes to mist over. He swallowed his emotions and leaned forward to touch shoulders with Noctis, allowing him to view the small monitor.

The image looking back at them was of four youthful versions of themselves, Gladiolus, and Ignis; the backdrop the sunny boardwalk of Galdin Quay. Their skin and their smiles glowed in the tropical sun, Gladiolus and Ignis shoulder-to-shoulder while Noctis and Prompto hung off one another like monkeys; a sight that made a blissful sigh fall from Prompto's lips.

"We looked happy then," Noctis whispered.

"...It was during our road trip to Altissia," Prompto began to explain, "when you were going to marry...Lunafreya."

Noctis stiffened. "Luna," he echoed.

Prompto was solemn when he nodded. "Y-You remember her, Noct?"

His deep-blue eyes looked towards the sky. The sky near Hammerhead was the clearest and most crisp in all of Eos, the soft blue color rarely obstructed by clouds; the mention of the Oracle making today an exception. A single, thin, fluffy cloud crawled across the sky and looked down upon the pair hiding in the shade of Longwythe's Peak.

Noctis heaved a heavy sigh. "Of course I do."

A pang of emotion shook Prompto's frame, which he shook away quickly and blamed on a chill down his spine. "So...she's the only thing you remember?"

Noctis didn't look away from the sky as he thought over Prompto's question. "I remember we were to get married as part of a peace treaty. ...I remember my father, too. But everything else is just...a blur."

Prompto brought his bottom lip between his teeth. He was quick to replace his nervousness with enthusiasm, attention going back to his camera. He leaned in close to Noctis, dozens of pictures flying by before he came to a stop on an image of the pair's younger selves.

Their cheeks were flushed and shirts missing, silly smiles stretching from ear-to-ear. Disheveled hair and sleeping bags in the photo's background made Noctis ask, "This was right after we woke up?"

Prompto went silent again, and when Noctis looked over at him, his friend looked as though he'd just seen a ghost. Prompto cleared his throat once, then twice again, before he answered, "N...No."

Noctis' eyebrows furrowed together. Prompto didn't dare make eye contact as his fingers fumbled with the buttons on his camera, zooming in to reveal the intimate details of his photo. The intense zoom scanned over the details of their skin, Prompto coming to a stop when the image of his own collarbone came on-screen. The fair skin was dotted with freckles like stars in the sky, but their softness was interrupted by the deep-purple of a love bite, the silhouette of Prompto's lover's lips embedded into his skin.

"Who gave you that?" asked Noctis.

" _You._ "

Prompto said it so quickly that Noctis almost missed it. His eyes snapped to look into Prompto's that still hid under the curtain of his lashes, now staring down at his boots. The faint sounds of the city began to fill the silence between them, but Prompto didn't let the moment last long; his eyes finally lifted from the ground to look at Noctis.

"...I hoped you remembered at least that," his voice was barely above a whisper, "but...I brought you this far out of the city to ask you something important."

Noctis didn't speak, just raised his eyebrows to insist Prompto continues. Prompto slid his camera into the pocket of his coat and cleared his throat into a fist, weight shifting from foot-to-foot as he mustered up the courage he needed.

"...I thought..." he took his time, "we could...remake those memories, to help at least some from before your crystal sleep to return."

Silence fell over the pair, but Prompto didn't let it last long, saying, "I-If you don't like me like that anymore, then--"

"Wait, Prompto."

Noctis' voice stopped the retreat Prompto was backing away into, stopping so firmly his boots kicked up dust. When he looked into Noctis' sea-blue eyes, his own were overflowing with anxiety. When Noctis' lips curved into a gentle smile, the anxiety began to melt away.

The king's smile only grew with each syllable as he said, "I think it's worth a try."

  
The sun shining down on the city of Hammerhead was a little bit brighter to Prompto as he returned to the city with the king. A phone call from none other than the royal advisor took Noctis from his side, leaving Prompto to wander the clean city streets in a joyous haze, a goofy smile spreading from ear-to-ear on his face.

His wandering steps lead him towards the fluorescent lights of a convenience store, the shop just as small and charming as its counterpart that used to stand in the old Hammerhead. The same male clerk stood behind the counter after all this time; his hair grayed and face wrinkled, but smile still as bright when he locked eyes with Prompto.

Prompto's gaze was intense as he scanned the racks loaded with unhealthy snacks and drinks formerly only sold in the Crown City. He walked passed them quickly, only coming to a stop when he saw the signature green of health-potion vials. Underneath them sat a vial of a royal-blue shade, vertical text on its side reading spermicide. Prompto grabbed two, just in case.

The clerk had a playful grin on his face as he rang Prompto up. "Still having fun with His Majesty?" his sing-song voice asked.

"Something like that," Prompto hummed, "I-I don't need a bag -- thanks, though."

"No problem," the clerk slid the vials and Prompto's change across the smooth counter, "Have fun out there, kid!"

Prompto's laugh was more nervous than humorous as he turned on the heel of his boot to make his departure.  
He was quickly halted, though, when he collided with a firm, but warm, surface. "O-Oh, excuse m--"

"What're 'ya doing in here?"

"Gladio-!" Prompto yelped as his purchased were scooped out of his hand.

Gladiolus knew better than anyone on Eos what those blue vials were for, but he still took his time examining them to tease his old friend. A sly smile spread across his face when amber eyes turned their attention back to Prompto, and he asked, "Cindy...or Noct?"

Prompto was as red as a tomato. "N-None of your business, Gladio, now give those--"

Gladiolus raised the vials over his head. "Ah, ah, ah," he moved the items out of Prompto's reach with every syllable, "Tell me what you're up to."

Prompto felt as though there was steam coming out of his ears. He got down from the tips of his toes and crossed his arms over his chest to confess, "I-I showed Noct the pictures we took...post-sex."

Even the store clerk gasped at that. Gladiolus wasn't sure to look anymore; eyes darting from the items in his hands, to his boots, and finally to Prompto. The king's shield eventually wanted answers, "...And?"

Prompto huffed out a heavy breath. "I offered to...re-create them, to jog his memory...and...he said yes."

Gladiolus let out a sharp breath through his teeth, raising his eyebrows at his companion as he insisted, "You gotta be careful, Prompto. Prepare yourself for the worst."  
Prompto chewed on the inside of his cheek as he digested Gladiolus' words.  
"What if he--"

"Rejects me?" Prompto finished, looking up into Gladiolus' eyes, "I'm...I'm way ahead of you. It's worth a try, though. ...I'll see you later."

Gladiolus was in stunned silence as Prompto made his exit, bells on the shop doors jingling in his wake. He ran a hand through long brown locks before fishing his smartphone from his jacket pocket, thumbs flying across the screen as he typed out a quick text.

_Prompto is fucking Noct again, Iggy._

He got a response almost immediately. _I know. I'll pretend I don't, though. This might just work; Prompto isn't dense._

_I'm worried_ , Gladiolus argued, _worried he'll be hurt just as much, if not more than, he was hurt when Noct first woke up._

_Trust him_ , Ignis insisted, _Everything will be fine._

  
Noctis' day was a blur. His head was in the clouds as he cut opening ribbons of museums, grocery stores and subway stations, but as night fell and he returned to his hotel suite, the fog hanging over him began to dissipate.

Prompto stood in wait for him, dressed in his most casual and comfortable clothing, drawstring of his gray sweatpants partially undone. Nocti didn't even need to think when he scooped Prompto in his arms, sliding his hand passed the band of his pants and into the blond's underwear out of pure instinct. The smooth skin that awaited him, warm and flushed with blood, was the most familiar thing he's seen in five years.

Prompto was too lost in his own lust to notice when Noctis let out a satisfied sigh as they locked lips for the first time in fifteen years, the king holding onto his lover's waist as though he would fall apart without his touch.

Each of Noctis' leading actions in the bedroom screamed of experience and tenderness, mouth biting and sucking the exact spot on Prompto's neck that made him lace his fingers into Noctis' shadowy locks and tug; the tug so familiar and comforting that the king couldn't help but let out a deep sigh.

The lover's movements began to slow, their lips no longer crashing together in passionate battles of the tongue, but touching in soft kisses dripping in pure love for one another. Their lips lingered for a few moments, neither wanting to pull away from the other's body heat, but slowly, their eyes fluttered open to lock together.

The way Prompto stared up at Noctis made his heart do a flip. Cheeks flushed, meticulously-styled hair a mess spread out across the hotel pillow, pupils blown out to reveal a deep abyss of desire.

The king's mind began to piece together a similar scene; a scene where a fifteen-years-younger Prompto laid in the same state beneath him. Softer features replaced harsher ones, a clean-shaven chin covering the blond facial hair he now donned. His voice was even slightly higher as he breathed, "Noct...please...fuck me already."

He didn't have to be asked twice. He buried his member inside Prompto's hole in one fell swoop, the warmth engulfing his cock breaking the dam containing all of the king's lost memories. No longer were they in a hotel room in Hammerhead; but in a tent out in the desert, sand pelting against the shelter's walls and covering every whimper and mewl that escaped Prompto's lips.

Noctis pounded into Prompto with reckless abandon, growling under his breath when his lover's walls would squeeze his length or when his legs came to wrap around his hips, forcing his cock to graze the one spot that made Prompto cry out, "Yes, Noct! Astrals, yes -- right there!!"

Abusing that spot was Noctis' favorite thing to do, he now recalled. His thrusts were at an animalistic rate now, Prompto shaking and trembling with his each and every movement. "I'm close," was what Prompto wanted to say, but all that would escape his lips was, "I'm--I'm--I'm--!!"

Ah, there it was; the familiar hot spurt of cum on Noctis' lower belly. He hummed as he basked in the glory of the orgasm he gave his best friend, the gentle vibration turning into a deep growl as Prompto's contracting walls pushed him towards his own climax.

Prompto's hands shook as he twisted the cap off the blue spermicide vial, pouring its contents over where the lovers were joined as one; the mess of their lovemaking evaporating into an aromatic mist. When Noctis flopped down at his side, Prompto wasted no time making himself comfortable underneath his arm, head nuzzling into the damp skin of his chest.

Once he'd caught his breath, Prompto asked, "Well...was it the cure for your amnesia?"

Noctis looked at Prompto and was silent for a few moments. As he looked at him, he could see everything now; Prompto was no longer a stranger or just an employee of the Crown -- he was Prompto Argentum, Noctis' childhood friend and the love of his life.

The king still didn't speak a word as he leaned down to catch Prompto's lips in the most tender kiss the pair has ever shared. And, the single tear that dropped from Noctis' cheek to Prompto's said more than any words ever could.


End file.
